


I Need You

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, ravi gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sentence prompt: I need you as I have never needed you before; I love you, I love you, I love you.<br/>Ravi gets hurt and Liv realizes some stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Ravi had joined Clive and Liv to go after a suspect, since Ravi had known the victim and insisted on going with them. The suspect in question had been hiding on the roof of the building across the apartments the trio were going into, and had fired off two shots, hitting Ravi in the shoulder and the gut. Ravi had dropped to the ground, crying out in pain, and Clive had ran into the other building, gun ready, Dale hot on his heels. Liv had called for an ambulance, and waited with Ravi, crouching next to him and applying pressure to the wounds.

“Liv, go with Clive…” Ravi had weakly told her.

“Like hell am I leaving you.” Liv had fiercely responded. Ravi had smiled at her faintly as the ambulance finally arrived, and began to load him up. Liv climbed into the back as they began to speed toward the hospital.

When they arrived, the doctors made Liv stay behind as they took Ravi into an emergency surgery to get the bullets out. So Liv waited, pacing back and forth in the waiting room for hours, until a nurse finally came in.

“Olivia Moore?” He called. Liv rushed toward him.

“How’s Ravi? Will he be OK?!” She demanded quickly.

“He’s in a medically-induced coma right now, but you can go in and see him. Follow me, please.” The nurse led Liv to Ravi’s room, where Ravi was asleep, a heart monitor beeping out his pulse. Liv pulled a chair up next to him and sank into it, relieved to finally be able to see him. Her phone buzzed, alerting her to a text from Clive, which read: _Got the perp. How’s Ravi?_ Liv typed up a quick response- _He’s OK, in a medical coma_. Clive quickly responded with a text making her promise to send him all updates on Ravi’s condition; as if she wouldn’t have anyway.

Liv stayed with Ravi all the rest of the night and the next day. Peyton had dropped by during her lunch break to bring Liv some brains leftover in the morgue. She also brought flowers and a bright balloon saying _Get Well Soon!_ for Ravi. Major was out of town on business, and had sent Liv a few texts about Ravi, but always getting the same response: No change.

During this, Liv never left Ravi’s side. She had done a lot of thinking, and this particular brain had a knack for honesty. She thought about why she cared so much, why the idea of leaving Ravi here, alone, troubled her. Liv’s first thought was that it was because Ravi was the key to finding the cure for zombieism, but she knew that wasn’t true. Yes, she was still eager for the cure, but Ravi was far more important. Liv’s next thought was that maybe it was because Ravi was the only person who had embraced her zombieism and hadn’t wanted her to be anything other than what she was. Major had had a hard time with that, especially when they had gotten back together. He had gotten angry with her constant swings, and she had tried to control them, but he just didn’t seem to understand. Peyton, her best friend, had called her a monster when she found out, and had taken off. When she came back, she was able to accept Liv, but that had taken a lot of time. Ravi hadn’t done either of those. Occasionally he would tease her personality shifts, or roll his eyes at a particularly annoying one, but overall he was supportive and helpful. It wasn’t until 2am of the third day that Liv finally realized her truth, why she cared so much for Ravi.

“Ravi, wake up. Please wake up,” Liv whispered, clutching Ravi’s hand tightly. “Please. I need you. I need you as I’ve never needed you before. I love you, I love you, I love you.” She told him, knowing that was her truth. She did love Ravi, more than she had loved anyone, she felt.

“Never knew you felt so strongly…” Liv heard Ravi’s teasing, but tired, voice say. She looked at him and smiled joyfully in response to his drowsy grin.

“Ravi! You’re okay!” Liv cried out in elation.

“So.. about what you said,” Ravi continued. “How about a date sometime?”

“That… that sounds nice.” Liv nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds really nice.”

~

A few years later, Ravi proposed to Liv with the cure to zombieism and a beautiful ring. She had instantly said yes; because she did truly and completely love him, and she knew that she always would, no matter what.


End file.
